The Evil Within Him
by shadrougeforever
Summary: When Shadow acts a little strange lately, he comes over to Rouge's house, but for what purpose? Something doesn't seem right. Told by Rouge's POV. COMPLETE


Last week, that Friday night I still remember it. It was like a nightmare to me. I've never seen so much evil in him. That night seemed so plain and normal. I was brushing my hair looking into the mirror ready to go to bed. Before I did, I was thinking about some things. I was thinking about Shadow. Everyone had noticed it. Everyone noticed Shadow acting a little strange lately. He seemed a lot sadder than usual. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my doorbell ring. Who in the world would come at this hour? When I walked downstairs I answered the door, I saw him, Shadow. He was leaning against the doorway gazing into my eyes with a blood thirsty look. I stared at the watch he was toying with in his hands. Why would he bring his father's watch here? Did he want to talk about something? He finally put the watch around his wrist.

He spoke, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked.

He stepped in my house without me inviting him in. Who the hell do he think he is?

He turned to face me, "Tonight is the night."

"What? What are you talking about?" He was making no sense. Then out of nowhere it happened. He grabbed my arm and had a tight grip on it.

I started to pull away, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Had this fucker been drinking? Or has he completely lost it?

He put his hands around my waist. He whispered in my ear, "It's time to end this."

I was so confused. What was happening? What did he mean? Was it his demon side taking over? Or did he finally go insane? I was so scared. I stomped on his foot and broke away from him. I fell to the floor panicking. When I tried to get up, I felt a cold object resting on the back of my head. I didn't face him.

"Get up", he said in a cold voice.

I slowly stood from the floor. I waited for his next command.

"Go to your bedroom."

I obeyed. I had no idea what he planned to do with me, but I didn't want to die.

I made it in the bedroom with him still having a firm grip on the gun he was threatening me with.

He took the gun away from my head and pushed me on my bed. He threw his gun on the floor. He came closer to me forming an evil smirk.

Somehow I knew he was going to get a kick out of this, but why was he doing this?

"Take your clothes off."

I gasped. My god, he was going to rape me!

He looked impatient so I did it. I don't know what he would do if I didn't do it. I wouldn't want to find out.

I took off my red nightgown exposing myself to him.

He took off his clothes as well. He got on top of me kissing me around my neck. This bastard is crazy, but why is he doing this? Something must be upsetting him. Something he can't handle alone. He needs me somehow. He started to kiss down to my breasts. It was clear that he was angry and wanted to get rid of his pain.

Then I thought about it. The watch! It was his father's. His father gave it to him before he died and Shadow kept it as a memento. I understood now. Tonight was the night that he lost his father to Lance. He was so sad. My poor Shadow, scared and alone. He came to me to get rid of his pain. For sure it wasn't helping. It was only making matters worse.

His penis was becoming erect, he was ready to truly fuck me.

"No Shadow, don't do this. Don't do this to me. Whatever you're going through I can help you."

He didn't listen to me, "Open up for me."

I did it. I spread my legs apart for him.

His penis entered my vagina.

It hurt, I didn't like it. Yet he continued to make me suffer over his pain.

He shoved it in deeper and deeper.

I began to cry and scream. Why me? Why does the most craziest shit has to happen to me? I could feel his cum injecting in my body. The pain was easing up, it didn't hurt much now. Now I actually kinda like it. I moaned a bit. I was disgusted with myself. How could I give in to him? To such a sick bastard like him.

He took it out and kissed me trying to make me feel better, not knowing that nothing he did would make me feel better. His tongue was licking my lips begging for an entrance.

I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth. That moment didn't last very long.

He then started to run his penis up and down my leg.

I couldn't take the torture anymore. This had to stop. I looked over to the table next to my bed. I reached for the receiver on my phone. I took it and hit him in the head with it. I knocked him unconscious. I didn't know how long it would take for him to wake up, but I didn't want to find out. I pushed him off me and he fell on the floor. I ran downstairs and started to call Vector. While I waited for him I walked back upstairs in my room to see if he was still unconscious. When I walked in my bedroom, I didn't see him on my floor. I couldn't find him anywhere. He was gone and I was glad.

Three days later we found him near that lake he hanged around so much. His body was just lying there dead. He hadn't stabbed or shot himself. No wounds were on him except the one I made when I hit him in the head with the phone. No one knew what happened to him. Some said he poisoned himself. Some said he took too many medical pills. But I thought differently. My opinion was that he died of a broken heart.


End file.
